MIX
by MatchaLatteMatcha
Summary: Fic KNB feat OC, Shino Akari dan Takahashi Jun. Fanfic yang hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Summary ada di dalam. Jadi jika tidak berkenan, jangan dibaca.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Ceritanya saya yang bikin, saya cuma minjem karakternya.

**Warning:** AR, AU!Teiko High School, AA, OC, OOC mungkin, Twin!Akashi, sibling!Kuroko, Mayuzumi dan Kuroko is cousin, humor gagal, karakter genderbender nyempil, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

**Summary:** Sakurai suka Momoi, Hyuga suka Riko, Moriyama suka Tetsuna, Moriyama suka Miemi. Tapi keempat cewek itu suka Akashi, si kembar super populer. Kiyoshi dan Izuki ingin membantu. Shino merasa sangat bersemangat dan siap berburu buat ajang gossip sekolah nanti, sedangkan Takahashi sendiri merasa di-bully (meski sebenarnya enggak) dan lelah berhadapan dengan si kembar Akashi.

.

.

**::::**

.

.

.

Para Akashi Fans Club yang semua anggotanya adalah perempuan kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 bersorak-sorak menyemangati idola mereka yang tengah bermain basket di gym sekolah. Sorakan mereka makin keras kala idola mereka saling berhadapan satu lawan satu. Mereka adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seichirou, si kembar calon pewaris perusahaan Akashi yang terkenal.

Bukan hanya kaya dan jago basket, mereka juga punya rupa tampan, atletis dan cerdas. Wajah mereka dan kemampuan mereka dalam bidang akademik dan non akademik sangat mirip, sehingga kadang kala mereka berlomba merebut juara kelas. Yang membedakan mereka hanya sifat mereka dan warna mata mereka. Seijuurou, sang kakak punya kepribadian yang sopan, memiliki warna mata merah. Sedangkan sang adik, Seichirou punya kepribadian dengan aura penuh intimidasi, memiliki warna mata kuning.

Saat ini mereka masih kelas 1, tetapi Seijuurou telah diangkat menjadi Ketua OSIS dan Seichirou diangkat menjadi Ketua Komite Disiplin. Klub Mading hampir selalu memberitakan mereka membuat mereka semakin terkenal, semakin banyak fans, dan gym pun semakin sesak saat digunakan untuk basket. Ditambah ada fans Kise Ryota yang ikut klub basket juga dan model. Jadilah ruangan tersebut sangat sesak. Bahkan pagar tempat menonton yang berada di atas gym hampir bobrok karena para fans.

Mendengar suara para gadis yang bersorak-sorak hebohnya membuat pemain lain terganggu; Haizaki mulai meneriaki fans marah-marah, Aomine pusing, Kuroko mual-mual, Midorima kalem meski sebenarnya ikut pusing, Kise tebar pesona, Murasakibara dan Himuro makan snack dengan cuek, Takao ketawa, Kagami nyumpel telinga, Kasamatsu kaku ditempat, Kiyoshi senyum-senyum, dan sebagainya.

Pelatih mereka yang satu-satunya cewek yang tidak ikut bersorak dan yang paling tua di ruangan tersebut mulai jengkel, terlihat 4 siku imajiner di dahinya. Kantong kesabarannya untuk hari ini habis. Jika sudah begini, Araki Masako, nama pelatih tersebut bakal mengeluarkan pedang bambunya dan berteriak kencang ─

"DIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM...!"

PRAK!

─sambil mematahkan pedang bambunya dengan mengayuhnya ke lantai.

Suara menggelegar, wajah tampak marah, dan pedang bambu patah selalu sukses menenangkan sorakan fangirling tersebut.

Memang susah punya teman/murid yang super populer macam si kembar Akashi.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"_Ne.. ne.._ Hyuga-_kun_," panggil gadis berambut coklat pendek, Aida Riko pada teman sekelasnya, seorang pemuda berkacamata.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Wajah Riko tampak merona dan tingkahnya malu-malu. Di balik kacamata seorang Hyuuga, Riko terlihat sangat manis, imut-imut macam permen y*pi bentuk beruang. Wajahnya ikut merona malu-malu.

"Ma─"

Satu suku kata keluar dari mulut mungil si gadis membuat si kacamata menahan nafas, gugup.

"Ma─"

Jantungnya berdetak hebat.

"Ma─"

Keringat mulai keluar.

"Ma─"

Hyuuga ingin meledak rasanya.

"Maukah kau memberikan surat ini pada Akashi-_kun_!?" tanya Riko dengan nada cepat sambil menyodorkan surat bermotif hati tepat di wajah Hyuuga.

Hyuuga membantu seketika. Wajahnya tidak merah lagi. Keringatnya tiba-tiba kering. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Eh! Mati, dong. Maksudnya, jantungnya berdetak tapi tidak sekencang tadi. Terdapat garis-garis hitam horizontal imajiner di _backcround _Hyuuga. Meski Riko tadi berbicara cepat namun telinga Hyuuga dapat menangkapnya.

"Tidak mau. Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya memalingkan muka sambil melipat tangan ke dada.

"Ayolah... Aku sangat gugup memberikan surat ini pada Akashi-_kun_."

"Kau bisa taruh di loker sepatunya, kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Cewek lain pasti bakal ambil duluan trus dibuang. Ayolah Hyuuga-_kun_..."

"Suruh saja orang lain." Hyuuga pun pergi meninggalkan Riko.

Sedangkan Riko hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

~o~

"Terima kasih, Sakurai-_kun_ sudah menemaniku memasak," ujar Momoi Sastuki, gadis berambut pink panjang pada pemuda manis disampingnya.

"Tidak masalah, Momoi-_san_," ujar Sakurai sambil tersenyum lembut.

Saat ini mereka berada di ruangan praktik PKK hanya berdua karena hari telah hampir sore dan pelajaran telah berakhir diganti dengan kegiatan klub, tentu saja mereka telah meminta ijin pada guru yang bersangkutan. Mumpung klub memasak sekarang sedang libur.

Gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya (yang sebagian besarnya sebenarnya dibuat oleh Sakurai). Kue jahe berbentuk orang-orangan, bintang, ikan, beruang, hati dan sebagainya tercetak rapi meski ada yang bentuknya tak jelas (punya Momoi, tuh), aroma jahe yang wangi menguar, dan terlihat lezat untuk dimakan. Srrrptt... Maaf, author ngiler.

"Kira-kira, Akashi-_kun_ suka tidak, ya...?" gumam Momoi membuat _kokoro_ Sakurai langsung perih seperih ketika memotong bawang merah sekarung.

"Di-dia pasti suka, Momoi-_san_," ucap Sakurai sambil menunduk.

Momoi mengangguk antusias. "_Um_! Apalagi aku dibantu oleh koki nomor 1 di klub memasak," puji Momoi.

Sakurai nggak tahu apa harus nangis atau senang sekarang.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti Sakurai-_kun_. Terima kasih," seru Momoi langsung melepas celemek putihnya dan berlari keluar sembari membawa semangkok kue jahe, berlari menuju anak-anak klub basket berkumpul.

~o~

Mayuzumi bahagia saat ini. Sangaaaaat bahagia. Sebabnya kini ia tengah menemani cewek yang telah lama ditaksirnya sejak kelas 2 berbelanja ke toko buku. Gadis itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuna, gadis bersurai biru muda pendek dan merupakan kakak kandung Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih kau mau menemaniku, Mayuzumi-_kun_," ucap Tetsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Mayuzumi. 'Apapun demi dirimu,' tambahnya dalam hati. Dalam benaknya tumbuh bunga-bunga mawar, melati, anggrek, lily, tulip, em... pokoknya bunga yang indah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin membeli buku apa?"

"Aku mau membeli buku tentang pertolongan pertama, untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu dibutuhkan di klub basket."

"Klub basket? Kau diminta adikmu?"

"Tidak. Aku sendiri yang berinisiatif." Mayuzumi angguk-angguk kecil mendengarnya.

"Waktu itu aku mendengar pembicaraan Akashi dengan Tetsuya. Akashi bilang seandainya ia tahu tata cara pertolongan pertama saat cedera mungkin akan bermanfaat jadi aku ingin membeli buku untuknya."

Mayuzumi menyengitkan dahinya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak suka Tetsuna menyebut nama Akashi. Habis cewek itu selalu memandang Akashi dengan wajah memerah bahkan masuk _fans club_-nya.

~o~

"Miemi-_cha_─"

DUAK!

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di pipi Moriyama. Bunga dan coklat yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan di tanah.

Sang pelaku pelaku pemukulan, seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu dengan bando kuning di kepalanya hanya berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan halangi jalanku! _Baka! Hentai_!" teriak gadis itu, Hayama Miemi.

"Jahat sekali. Padahal aku ini kakak kelasmu~" rengek Moriyama.

"Itu karena kau menghalangi jalanku! Sekarang klub basket SMA kita sedang latih tanding dengan SMU Aoba Josai! Aku mau lihat aksi Akashi-_san_!" teriaknya lagi lalu berlari melewati Moriyama.

"Ah! Tung─"

BUAK!

Wajah ─yang katanya, sih─ ganteng milik Moriyama sukses mencium sol sepatu si gadis berambut coklat membuatnya langsung tepar di tempat.

_Poor_, Moriyama...

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Kepopuleran si kembar Akashi memang banyak melahirkan benih-benih cinta diantara fans-nya. Bukan hanya dalam sekolah tapi juga luar sekolah. Ini wajar. Mereka telah menjadi bintang basket sejak SMP dan telah banyak tampil di majalah. Bahkan di dunia maya pun mereka terkenal. Bintang basket, masuk majalah, anak pengusaha terkenal lagi.

Jadi jangan heran jika si kembar ini banyak disukai oleh banyak kalangan, muda, tua, kaya, miskin, pelajar, pekerja, perempuan dan laki-laki.

Eh! Author serius, lho. Banyak laki-laki yang kagum sama mereka. Cuma kagum doang ya. Bukan suka dalam arti gimana-gimana. Yaah... meski ada juga laki-laki yang naksir beneran macam Mibuchi Reo dari kelas 3 (nah, kalo yang ini maho beneran).

Namun, ada Fans berarti ada juga Haters-nya. Organisasi(?) Haters ini berdiri secara diam-diam demi keamanan anggota yang semuanya adalah cowok. Sebagian besar alasannya adalah iri, sisanya tidak suka dengan sikap si kembar Akashi khususnya Seichirou, lau cewek yang ditaksirnya naksir Akashi, dan sisanya lain-lain.

Ngomong-ngomong soal alasan naksir cewek yang disebutkan tadi, kini anggota dengan alasan tersebut itu tengah berkumpul di sebuah rumah sepulang sekolah. Mereka adalah Hyuuga Junpei, Sakurai Ryo, Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Moriyama Yoshitaka.

Kiyoshi Teppei, anak kelas 2 anggota klub basket sekaligus tuan rumah tersebut bingung kenapa rumahnya dijadikan tempat berkumpul oleh 4 cowok galau itu, padahal dirinya bukan anggota Akashi Haters. Simpel aja alasannya, karena rumah Kiyoshi paling deket sama sekolah.

Tidak mungkin, kan Kiyoshi menjadi anggota Akashi Haters. Sebab Kiyoshi adalah _"Papa"_ klub basket. Semua anggota basket seperti anak baginya meskipun _"anak"_ itu adalah _senpai_-nya, termasuk si kembar Akashi. Tapi dia juga nggak mungkin ngusir 4 orang yang membenci salah satu─atau dua _"anak"_-nya karena mereka adalah teman Kiyoshi dan disamping itu Kiyoshi juga bisa mengerti masalah 4 galau_ers_ itu.

Kiyoshi benar-benar _"papa"_ yang baik.

Keempat orang itu saling curhat tentang cewek ditaksirnya yang berulang kali pendangan mereka selalu tertuju pada Akashi, sampai-sampai Sakurai dan Moriyama berlinang air mata, Hyuuga mengigit sapu tangan, dan Mayuzumi memenuhi mulutnya sampai kembung dan tersedak dengan keripik kentang yang baru dibelinya.

Kiyoshi cuma diam sambil menepuk bahu mereka bergantian, kadang-kadang menyodorkan tisu untuk Moriyama dan Sakurai, mengganti sapu tangan yang digigit Hyuuga dengan keripik kentang, dan memberi air putih untuk Mayuzumi yang keselek.

"Permisi~ Kiyoshi ada? _Are_? Kalian berempat kenapa disini?"

Suara lembut khas pemuda tiba-tiba terdengar membuat semuanya menoleh. Dia adalah Izuki Shun, wakil ketua OSIS yang punya wajah _cute_ bak cewek China, dan juga tetangga Kiyoshi. Disebelahnya ada seorang pemuda lain yang agak mirip dengannya, dia adalah adik sepupu Izuki yang usianya hanya berjarak 1 tahun, Shino Akari.

"Maaf mengganggu," ucap Shino.

"Izuki? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Yaah, hanya main saja. Di rumah bosan."

"Sakurai, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shino langsung menghampiri teman sekelasnya dan mencekram bahunya. "Kau ditindas lagi? Kan sudah kubilang, kalau ada yang ganggu panggil aku," ucapnya lagi.

"Bu-bukan. Tenanglah, Shino-_kun_."

"Ah... Sebenarnya..."

"Oi, Kiyoshi!" hardik Hyuuga.

"Tidak apa, kan? Siapa tahu mereka punya solusi untuk masalah kalian."

Kiyoshi pun menceritakan masalah 4 galau_ers_ ini. Mari kita skip saja ceritanya.

"Hm... jadi begitu, yaa..." Izuki turut prihatin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shino-_kun_?" tanya Kiyoshi pada Shino yang tengah duduk dengan mata terpejam dan melipat tangannya di dada seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hm... Aku bisa mengerti keadaannya," ucap Shino langsung membuka matanya. "Sebaiknya kalian menyerah sekarang atau menyerah 100 tahun lagi. Mana yang kalian pilih?"

"Setidaknya beri kami solusi yang memotivasi!" seru Hyuuga.

"Yaah, Akashi Seijuurou dan Seichirou memang sama-sama pintar dan pandai olahraga. Kelas 1 saja mereka menepati posisi penting di sekolah," ucap Izuki. Sebenarnya ada rasa iri yang menyentil hatinya tapi sebagian besar hatinya merasa kagum, bangga dan hormat pada kedua juniornya itu.

"Sebenarnya, bukannya aku mengaharapkan Momoi-_san_ menjadi pacarku atau apa. Dan sebenarnya juga aku sama sekali tidak membenci Akashi. Hanya saja Momoi-_san_ yang selalu memandang orang lain membuatku sakit, meski ada rasa hangat ketika melihat Momoi-_san_ tersenyum ketika ia berusaha," ucap Sakurai yang ekspersinya berganti-ganti antara mimik kecewa dan senyum.

"Kalau begitu relakan saja dia," saran Shino.

"Ta-tapi bu-bukannya aku menyerah. Maaf jika terdengar plin-plan. Tapi aku tidak mau menyerah!" Sakurai tiba-tiba berubah dalam mode _chibi_ dengan mengayuh-ayuh kedua tangannya keatas-bawah dan matanya berbentuk huruf X. Lebih jelasnya _emoji_-nya seperti ini: (＞△＜)

"Aku... juga... tidak... ingin... menyerah. Kh!" ucap Moriyama sambil mengepalkan tangannya, matanya terpejam dengan mimik serius. "Demi... _My... Sweety_... Miemi... _chan_... Aku... akan... melakukan... apapun..."

"Bisakah kau bicara biasa saja tanpa jeda disetiap katanya?" Izuki _sweatdrop_.

"Aku ingin Tetsuna memandangku, hanya padaku."

"Aku juga muak mendengar Riko terus mengoceh tentang Akashi."

Tiba-tiba keempat orang yang tadinya galau tersebut langsung berkobar-kobar, bahkan kini _background _mereka telah berubah menjadi kobaran merah api.

Melihat semangat keempatnya, Kiyoshi menangis terharu sambil berkata dalam hati, "Teman-temanku sudah besar, yah...", Izuki mengacungkan jempol sambil bergumam "wooow" dan Shino tepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Kalau begitu hanya ini pilihan kalian!" seru Shino membuat semua orang terdiam dan keempat lelaki dengan semangat baru itu menyimak dengan antusias.

"Buat mereka amnesia tentang Akashi dengan memukul kepala mereka atau paksa mereka menjadi milik kalian. Mana yang kalian pilih?"

"Heee!" teriak Sakurai.

"Berilah kami pilihan yang lebih baik!" seru Hyuuga.

"Kamu mau bikin mereka trauma?!" seru Moriyama.

"Akari, jangan bercanda terus. Kasihan mereka..." ucap Izuki dengan lembut.

"Maaf, Shun-_nii_. Mereka kelihatan serius tadi, aku jadi nggak tahan. Hehe..."

"Seriuslah sedikit..." ucap Mayuzumi, "Kalau seandainya kami menganggap serius saranmu nanti bagaimana?"

"Itu nggak mungkin. Aku tahu kalian semua ini laki-laki baik, meski kalian agak aneh..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan aneh, heh?"

"Pokoknya sebisa mungkin tunjukan kelebihan kalian pada orang yang kalian sukai, yakinkan mereka kalau kalian lebih baik dari Akashi," saran Kiyoshi.

"Kedengarannya sulit. Akashi itu anaknya serba bisa dan nyaris sempurna..." gumam Sakurai.

"Izuki, kau sering bersama Akashi, kan? Kau tahu tidak kekurangan atau kelemahannya?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Tidak juga. Kami hanya bertemu ketika menjalani kegiatan OSIS karena kami mengikuti klub tersendiri di waktu senggang, dan lagi aku hanya tahu tentang Seijuurou saja. Oh! Kalau soal kekurangan sih... Seijuurou agak pilih-pilih soal makanan..."

"Kalau kekurangannya cuma pilih-pilih makanan nggak ada efeknya..." kata Moriyama.

"Akan kubantu!" seru Shino, "Kebetulan aku adalah anggota klub berita dan majalah dinding. Mungkin aku bisa mencari informasi yang kalian butuhkan."

"Oh, itu cukup membantu."

"Dan aku juga akan mengajak temanku. Dia beda klub, sih tapi kita bisa mengandalkannya. Kebetulan dia..."

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang diikat 1 sambil memasukan sosis ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau dan si kembar populer itu sekelas, kan?" tanya Shino lalu menyeruput susu coklatnya.

"Biarpun begitu itu sulit, tahu. Aku sudah kesulitan memahami pelajaran dan sekarang aku harus memperhatikan kedua Akashi itu?"

"Tenang saja. Kau cuma memperhatikan mereka sekedarnya lalu kau beri tahu apa kekurangan mereka."

"Asal kau tahu saja, mereka selalu dapat hasil yang sangat baik dan selalu menjadi sorotan semua orang khususnya _fans_ mereka. _Fans_-nya ada yang fanatik, bisa dicincang aku kalau ketahuan aku memperhatikan mereka."

"Ooh... Jadi─"

"Aku takut sama_ fans_ mereka. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika mereka tahu kalau kita tengah mencari-cari kelemahan dan kekurangan Akashi bersaudara."

"Makanya aku mengajakmu makan siang di atap sekolah."

Para siswa SMA Teiko memang lebih suka makan siang di kelas, kafetarian sekolah, atau taman dekat danau kecil yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Jadi atap sekolah sangat jarang dikunjungi saat makan siang. Saat ini atap sedang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"_Gochisousama_." Kedua orang itu menyudahi acara makan mereka.

Sang gadis berdiri terlebih dahulu lalu menepuk roknya yang sepanjang lutut jauh dari debu.

"Aku nggak tahu apa aku bisa atau enggak. Tapi akan kucoba dan jangan terlalu berharap nantinya, ya."

Shino nyengir, "_Sankyu_, Jun."

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

A/N: Seragam SMA Teiko mirip seragam SMP Teiko cuma warnanya berbeda. Jika SMP Teiko seragamnya berwarna biru muda dibagian atas, jas putih dan dibawahnya hitam, SMA Teiko warna seragamnya hitam untuk jas dan rok/celananya dan baju atasnya berwarna putih.


	2. Chapter 2

Namanya adalah Takahashi Jun, seorang gadis biasa pengikut klub manga dengan otak rata-rata yang secara ajaib mendapat kelas A. Merupakan teman dari Shino Akari, seorang pemuda pengikut klub mading dari kelas B yang padahal ─katanya─ otaknya lebih baik ketimbang gadis tersebut.

Banyak yang mempertanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa berteman. Yang satu adalah gadis culun dan yang satunya adalah mantan preman.

Bagaimana mereka bisa akrab itu tetap menjadi misteri. Mereka bahkan telah menjadi duo macam penyanyi di televisi, meski mereka berdua bukan penyanyi.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Ceritanya saya yang bikin, saya cuma minjem karakternya.

**Warning:** AR, AU!Teiko High School, AA, OC, OOC, Twin!Akashi, sibling!Kuroko, humor gagal, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

.

.

.

Entah apa dosa dirinya, gadis tembem bersurai hitam panjang dikepang satu itu mesti harus memperhatikan satu-satunya pasangan kembar di angkatannya. Takahashi Jun, nama gadis tersebut tidak tahu bagaimana harus menilai Akashi, secara keduanya sempurna pake banget. Dirinya juga sebenarnya malas melakukannya. Memperhatikan si kembar membuat dirinya langsung _down_ betapa rendah kemampuannya. Rasanya seperti ulat bulu membandingkan diri dengan burung merak.

Tapi demi sang kawan, ia tetap memperhatikannya. Saking seriusnya, kadang Jun menabrak tembok dan kebentur pintu saat istirahat, salah ambil buku atau salah nulis pas pelajaran, dan sering jatuh dan kesandung saat olahraga. Entah dosa apa dirinya hingga hari ini ia berakhir di UKS dengan banyak memar di kaki, tangan dan dahinya.

"Waktunya kegiatan klub. Hehe..." gumam Jun pelan dengan gembira.

Sejak kecil dia selalu suka menggambar. Bukan hanya menggambar tapi juga mengarang. Karena itulah ia jatuh hati pada _manga_ yang tidak hanya menyuguhi seni gambar tapi juga sastra. Waktu SMP teman-teman klub-nya adalah _otaku_ jadi Jun cukup tahu tentang dunia _otaku_ dan _anime_.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia jadi teringat pembicaraan kemarin dengan Shino.

_**Flashback**_

"Ada apa Akari? Tiba-tiba mengajak makan siang di atap begini..."

"Aku mau minta tolong padamu. Sekalian kita bicara sambil makan."

"Oke."

Mereka pun mencari posisi tempat duduk yang enak, membuka bekal mereka dan memakannya.

"Kau tahu Sakurai dari kelasku, kan?"

"Oh, yang kau bilang sempat di_bully_ oleh anak kelas 3, kan? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan Momoi Satsuki."

"Ah, aku tahu. Dia sekelas denganku."

"Tapi Momoi suka Akashi."

Mata Jun berkedip-kedip. Ia diam dan paham maksud Shino. Rasa kasihan pada Sakurai langsung muncul di hatinya. Gerakan makannya ia percepat sedikit.

"Bukan hanya Sakurai saja. Para _senpai _juga. Moriyama-_senpai_ dari kelas 3 menyukai Hayama-_senpai_dari kelas 2. Hyuuga-_senpai_ menyukai Aida-_senpai_ yang sekelas dengannya. Lalu Mayuzumi-_senpai_ menyukai _oneesan_-nya Kuroko. Semua gadis itu menyukai Akashi."

"Kenapa kau tahu? Apa ini topik mading selanjutnya?"

"Kemarin aku dan Shun-_nii_ kebetulan bertemu mereka di rumah Teppei-_senpai _dan mengetahuinya."

"Hoo..."

"Aku telah janji membantu mereka soalnya aku kasihan melihatnya..."

"Yang benar saja. Lalu bagaimana caramu membantu?"

"Yah, karena itulah aku mau minta tolong padamu. Jun, kau sekelas dengan si kembar Akashi, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu tolong dekati mereka, perhatikan mereka, dan cari kelemahan dan kekurangan mereka."

"Hah!?"

Gadis itu menatap Shino intens, mulai curiga, firasatnya bilang ada udang dibalik batu. 'Palingan ketularan Hanamiya-_senpai _dan Imayoshi-_senpai_,' begitu pikirnya.

_**End Flashback**_

"Haaah..." Jun menghela nafas panjang sambil berjalan perlahan menuju klub _manga_. 'Meski tau kelemahan dan kekurangan Akashi, belum tentu menjamin keberhasilan mereka mendapat orang yang mereka sukai,' ujarnya dalam hati.

'Apa... Akari pernah merasakannya? Apa karena itu ia mau membantu mereka?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Aku sendiri...'

"Takahashi-_chan_?" panggil seseorang di depan Jun.

Langsung saja gadis itu menatap orang yang memanggilnya, "I-Izuki-_senpai_..." katanya dengan gugup. Ia segera menunduk sedikit, bola matanya ke kanan ke kiri, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat lesu."

"Saya tidak apa-apa, _senpai_. Hanya sedang memikirkan pelajaran yang saya dapat tadi."

"Hmm... Begitu... Atau jangan-jangan kau kepikiran karena Shino meminta hal aneh padamu?"

"He! I-itu..." Jun tersentak dan secara tak sadar mendongkak memandang wajah Izuki namun langsung kembali menunduk.

"Maaf, ya. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika terjadi sesuatu bilang saja padaku, ya?"

"_Ha-haik_. Te-terima kasih.."

"Mau ke klub _manga_?"

"Iya."

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu sampai nanti," ucap Izuki sambil berjalan melewati Jun. Tangannya mengelus kepala _kohai_-nya sebentar lalu pergi.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Jun lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Hatinya dag-dig-dug hebat. Bagaimana tidak jika tadi kau baru saja disentuh oleh orang yang kau sukai.

'Kalau aku, Izuki-_senpai_ menyukai orang lain, mungkin aku juga akan merasa hal yang sama seperti mereka...' ujarnya dalam hati.

Di koridor sekolah yang ia lewati, sebuah jendela masih terbuka. Jun segera melangkah hendak menutupnya tapi malah melihat keluar merasakan angin yang bertiup membuat poninya bergerak-gerak memperlihatkan dengan jelas matanya yang bulat sebelum akhirnya menutupnya.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Hari sudah sore. Para klub _manga_ beramai-ramai keluar dari ruangan hendak pulang. Jun melihat SMS masuk di HP-nya, dari Shino.

_**Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal jadi nggak bisa bareng. Apa ada hal yang kau dapat? Kalau ada segera kirim pesan padaku. **_**Ganbatte!**_** (**__**ﾉ**____**)**__**ﾉ**_

_**P.S. Pulangnya hati-hati, jika ada yang mencurigakan langsung lari. Oke? (**____**ゝ**__**ω**__**・**__**)b**___

Begitulah isinya.

Salah satu hal yang menjadi kebiasaan Shino adalah menggunakan emoji ─yang nggak cocok banget sama imejnya─ pada SMS atau email. Meski sudah tahu sejak lama, Jun tetap menyengit membacanya apalagi pesannya mirip ibu-ibu ─baru tahu bagaimana caranya membuat emoji dalam pesan elektrik─ yang khawatir pada anaknya.

"Haaaah..." Jun mengembuskan nafas panjang lalu menunduk lelah lalu melihat ke depan dengan pandangan sayu. "Aku... tidak punya ide... untuk _manga_-ku.."

Jun berjalan dengan malas. Dirabanya memar dan luka lecet yang ia terima ketika memperhatikan Akashi. "Hari ini sungguh buruk... Dan aku tidak mendapat apapun dari si kembar..." gumamnya ber-monolog.

'Keduanya sangat hebat. Bagus dalam pelajaran, olahraga, bisa seni, rupa tampan, kaya. Rasanya... mereka jadi mirip.'

Langkah Jun terhenti sejenak. Matanya melebar memandang lurus ke depan tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sepertinya ada roh semut numpang lewat yang tiba-tiba mengigit otaknya.

'Tunggu dulu! Di sekolah nggak kelihatan kekurangannya, tapi siapa yang tahu di rumah? Bisa saja mungkin mereka anak bandel atau jorok atau anak mami atau malas atau... atau sebagainya...Bisa jadi mereka memperlihatkan sisi buruk mereka pada teman akrab seperti teman satu klub misalnya. Benar. Aku mau coba lihat mereka dulu sekali lagi.'

Jun segera berlari menuju gym. Jun tidak tahu apa klub basket hari ini sedang praktek atau tidak tapi ia tetap kesana.

Yah... Biar begini-begini juga, perempuan itu tipe yang cukup tanggung jawab juga kalau sudah dimintai tolong.

~o~

'Uwaaaaaakh!' jerit Jun dalam hati ketika sampai di tempat tujuan.

Segerombolan manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan –dan beberapa lelaki− memenuhi pintu masuk gym. Tiba-tiba Jun jadi teringat sebuah _manga shoujo_ komedi yang ia baca beberapa hari lalu dimana seorang tokoh tampan dikerumuni gadis-gadis membawa payung hingga menutup jalan. Perbedaannya di dunia nyata ini mereka membawa kipas foto Akashi dan pom-pom cheerleaders, tapi nggak semua bawa, sih.

Mendengar sorakan para gadis membuat Jun penasaran. Seseru itu kah pertandingannya? Ia jadi ingat _manga_ olahraga favoritnya. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekat.

"_Go_! _Go_! Sei-_chan_! _Go_! _Go_! Sei-_chan_! Kyaaah~ _Kakoii_~!"

Jun dikagetkan oleh suara di sampingnya dan di saat bersamaan ia tersadar bahwa ia sudah bergabung bersama gerompolan _suporter_ Akashi.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam dengan ikat kepala bertulis 'Love Akashi Sei' dan memegang kipas foto si kembar. Jun sudah dengar isunya kalau ada seorang kakak kelas lelaki yang _uhuk_bencong_uhuk _menjadi satu-satunya cowok yang menyandang ketua salah satu cabang di _fans club_ Akashi. Buset! Sampai ada cabangnya segala.

Sadar diperhatikan, pemuda jangkung itu menoleh kearah Jun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Jun sembari mencoba tersenyum.

"Hmm? Apa kau anggota? Aku belum pernah melihatmu di pertemuan antar fans Akashi," ucap pemuda itu lagi.

Jun hanya nyengir, _sweatdrop_.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba mimik wajahnya serius. "Jangan-jangan kamu _fans _Akashi yang malu bergabung dalam klub, ya?"

Jun _sweatdrop_ _season 2_ mendengarnya.

"Memang banyak yang begitu. Ah, tapi kalau kau mau bergabung sekarang, kami menerima dengan senang hati. Kita semua sama-sama mencintai Akashi bersaudara, dengan menjadi anggota klub itu artinya kau telah menjadi saudara kami," katanya lagi sambil memasang senyuman lembut dengan latar pink, kelap-kelip dan bunga-bunga.

Jun merasa seperti diajak masuk dalam geng _yakuza_. Dalam imajinasinya pemuda itu menjadi punya bekas luka X di pipinya, berkacamata hitam dan mengenakan setelah hitam dan berkata, "Dengan bergabung bersama kami, berarti kau adalah keluarga kami," lalu menyeringai dengan pistol di tangannya. Oke, abaikan saja imajinasi OC ini. Dia agak _chuunibyou_ soalnya.

"Namamu?"

"Eh!? Nama? Ee... Takahashi Jun. Kelas 1-A."

"Hee... Ternyata kau sekelas dengan Akashi bersudara. Aku Mibuchi Reo kelas 3-C. Salam kenal, ya~."

Jun sebenarnya sudah tahu namanya sebab Shino lah yang memberitahunya, tentang seorang _ehem_bencong_ehem_ yang naksir Akashi. Rasanya sudah _author_ kasi tahu di _chapter _sebelumnya.

"Sa-salam kenal juga, _senpai_." Jun tetap memasang senyuman meski dalam hati udah kebelet pengen pergi.

"Kyaaa... Seichirou-_sama_ diturunkan lagi~!" jerit beberapa gadis membuat Reo dan Jun langsung refleks menoleh ke arah arena. Ah! Ralat. Reo lah yang memandang ke arena, sedangkan Jun tidak bisa belihat karena terhalang punggung para gadis yang menonton. Dalam hati Jun langsung merasa miris menyesali tinggi badannya.

Reo yang menyadarinya langsung mengangkat Jun dan mendudukannya di bahu kanannya. Tentu saja Jun kaget dan secara tidak sadar berteriak dan memgang erat tangan Reo yang menyangganya.

"_Se-senpai_! Nanti aku jatuh! Aku bisa jatuh! _Senpaiii._..!" rengek Jun ketakutan.

"Tenang saja... Tenang saja..." Reo memasang senyum dengan santai. "Kamu begitu kecil, jadi agak ringan," ucapnya lagi tidak sadar membuat _kokoro_ gadis yang diangkatnya nge-"jleb". Pedang imajiner hinggap menusuk dadanya.

Sontak hal tersebut menarik perhatian beberapa penonton dan para pemain di bangku cadangan.

"_Temeeeee_...!" samar-samar suara teriakan terdengar dari luar. Jun yang merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Shino tengah berlari kencang menuju gym dengan kecepatan lari seekor kijang, tepat kearahnya dengan ekspresi marah.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT PADA JUUUUN...!" teriaknya menggelegar langsung menendang bokong Reo yang tidak sempat berkutik karena saking cepatnya serangan Shino.

Karena Shino adalah mantan preman yang doyan berantem, tenaganya sungguh enggak main-main. Reo yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya bisa terpental beberapa senti.

Sayang. Meski niatnya pengen nyelametin Jun, ia tidak memperhitungkan sobatnya yang yang tengah duduk di pundak kanan Reo yang membuatnya ikut terpental dan jatuh ke arena basket.

"Juuuuuun!" Shino langsung histeris melihat kawannya terjatuh dengan sangat _'elit'_nya.

Beberapa penonton berteriak kaget dan Reo berusaha bangun sambil memegang bokongnya yang mendadak kram dan meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang ia tindih.

"Jun!" Shino langsung menghampiri Jun yang tepar dan mengangkat badan bagian atasnya lalu menepuk pipinya pelan. Mendadak semua menjadi gelap dan hanya ada lampu sorot menyinari mereka. Tentu saja ini hanya imajinasi Shino.

"Jun! Bangunlah, Jun! Aku masih punya hutang semangkok ramen padamu! Tidak lucu jika kau mati dan gentayangan menghampiriku hanya karena hutang ramen! Buka matamu, Juuun!"

POK! Sebuah telapak tangan mungil menepuk kasar wajah Shino membuat suasana dramatis sekitar hilang. "Berisik! Jangan teriak di telingaku!" ujar sang penabok wajah Shino a.k.a Jun.

"A-ano..."

Sebuah suara khas pemuda langsung membuat Shino dan Jun menoleh kebawah. Rambut magenta dengan mata yang sewarna menatap mereka dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ah! Akashi... Seijuurou-_kun_?" gumam Shino.

Mari kita perlambat waktunya, pembaca sekalian.

1 detik...

Tunggu! Kenapa ada wajah Akashi Seijuurou dibawahnya dan dimana badannya? Kenapa Cuma wajah dan lehernya? Dan lagi... ada kaki...?

2 detik...

Semuanya hening. Baik Jun, Shino dan beberapa orang mulai mencerna apa yang mereka lihat.

3 detik...

Posisi mereka tidak berubah dimana Jun menduduki dada Akashi Seijuurou dan kedua lutut Jun berada diantara wajah Seijuurou dan lagi rok panjang selututnya terangkat hingga mencapai pangkal paha.

4 detik...

Mereka baru sadar akan posisi mereka dan─

"UWAAAAAA...!" ─Jun langsung berteriak kencang sambil merangkak mundur ke belakang dengan cepat lalu berlari keluar sambil membenarkan posisi tasnya yang mengantung di bahunya. Wajahnya pucat sekarang.

Seijuurou sedikit mengaduh saat pundaknya secara tidak sengaja di tendang Jun.

Shino langsung memukul wajah Seijuurou dengan telapak tangannya. "Lupakan apa yang kau lihat! Oke?!" teriaknya lalu langsung menyusul Jun.

.

~o~ 

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Jun tampak komat-kamit seperti mengucap mantra. Ia sungguh enggan ke sekolah sekarang.

Kemarin sebuah kejadian memalukan terjadi pada Jun. Dan benar apa yang Jun katakan bahwa kemarin adalah hari buruknya. Ia sempat ngomel ke Shino dan pemuda itu menjelaskan bahwa kemarin ia kembali ke sekolah karena hendak mengambil buku catatannya di ruang klub mading.

"Ka-kau tak apa?" tanya Shino yang mengikuti langkah Jun dari belakang.

"Hah?" gumam Jun sambil membalikan badan menatap Shino.

"Uwoooh! Kau jadi kempot begitu!" teriak Shino melihat Jun yang wajahnya berubah warna menjadi putih dan pipinya tirus bak nenek peyot penderita kurang gizi.

"Maaf, deh soal kemarin."

"Tak apa, sih. Tapi kemarin itu banyak yang lihat. Huaaa... Mungkin ini adalah karma karena aku mencari keburukan Akashi..." Jun menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Terlalu banyak pikiran negatif hinggap di otaknya.

Gadis itu tidak marah pada pemuda itu karena ia tahu Shino hanya ingin menolong meski caranya sungguh ceroboh. Um… agak kesel sih…

Tapi tetap saja ia tak mau ke sekolah sekarang, ia malu. Tapi kalau tidak ke sekolah, ayah dan ibunya pasti akan memarahinya.

"Beneran enggak apa? Kau boleh batal membantuku mencari kelemahan Akashi bersaudara."

"_Aa_. Makasi." Jun tersenyum lega.

Di kelas, Jun berusaha untuk cuek dan terlihat seperti tak terjadi apapun kemarin. Semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya juga bersikap seperti biasa. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa lega, dengan begini ia bisa cepat-cepat melupakan insiden kemarin.

GREEEK! Pintu geser kelas terbuka. Munculah sosok tinggi berambut hitam yang ditemuinya kemarin.

"Jun-_chan_, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sempat khawatir karena kau terlempar kemarin."

Atau mungkin tidak semudah itu.

"_Se-senpai_? Ada apa?" tanya Jun.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat calon anggota kami."

"Calon... apa?"

"Calon anggota Akashi _Fan Club_ tentunya."

"_Anoo_... _Senpai_ salah paham. Kemarin aku hanya ingin menonton basket."

"Tidak perlu malu begitu, Jun-_chan_~" Cling! Reo tersenyum cerah membuat Jun silau seketika.

"Bukan─"

"Dia tidak akan masuk klub aneh yang didirikan oleh banci sepertimu." Seseorang datang memotong perkataan Jun.

"Akari?"

"Aaaahk! Orang yang menendang pantatku!" Reo berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shino. "Dan lagi siapa yang kau sebut banci, hah!?" Suara kemayu Reo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _gentleman_.

"Mibuchi-_senpai_. Siapa lagi?"

"Dasar bocah tidak sopan! Dimananya aku terlihat banci, hah?"

"Udah terlihat jelas tahu! Caramu bicara dan gayamu dilembut-lembutin. Dan lagi apa yang kau pakai di bibirmu, hah?! _Lipgloss_?! Homo pula. Kurang banci apa lagi?"

"E-emangnya kenapa?! Bibirku kering makanya pake _lipgloss_!"

"Halah! Bilang aja _senpai_ emang merasa diri perempuan, makanya pake. Nggak ada cowok yang pake _lipgloss_ dengan alasan bibir kering!"

"Ada tahu! Buktinya anak kelas 2 dari klub drama pas didandani pake _lipgloss_!"

"Itu karena lagi pentas, tahu!"

"Belum tentu! _Lipgloss_ itu menurut majalah baik untuk mengatasi bibir kering dan pecah-pecah! Cowok kan bibirnya bisa kering jadi pasti ada yang pakai!"

Jun cengo di tempat. Kenapa mereka jadi berantem dan debat tentang _lipgloss_?

"Kalau iri bilang aja karena kau tak punya uang beli _lipgloss_!"

"Nggak, tuh. Aku nggak iri. Aku bangga menjadi lelaki normal nggak kaya senpai yang banci dan homo."

"Banci itu selalu _fashionable, up to date,_ dan _excellent_, tahu! Dan satu hal lagi aku ini BUKAN HOMO TAHU! AKU JUGA SUKA PEREMPUAN! AKU INI BISEX, _YOU KNOW_!"

Sebuah pengakuan tak tertuga. Semua orang yang mendengar hanya cengo ditempat. Orang-orang yang meragukan orientasi sexual Reo pun kini telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Akari, kau tidak sopan. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu _senpai_, lho."

"Aku ini sebenarnya sangat menghormati berbagai macam orientasi. Lesbi, homo, waria dan _straight_. Aku menghormati semuanya. Tapi tidak dengan...BANCI YANG MEMBUATMU TERLEMPAR MENIMPA ORANG HINGGA CELANA DALAM HITAMMU KELIHATAN!"

"ITU KARENA KAU TIBA-TIBA MENENDANG, KAN! DAN KENAPA KAU TAHU AKU PAKAI CELANA HITAM KEMARIN?! KAU NGELIAT JUGA SAAT ITU, YA! IYA, KAN?!"

"Enggak sengaja, sih..."

"JADI BENERAN KELIAHATAN!" Jun mewek sambil mencekram kerah baju Shino dan mengoyang-goyangkannya membuat kepala Shino bergerak depan-belakang.

"Te-tenanglah, Jun-_chan_..." Reo mencoba menenangkan.

Mereka bertiga tidak sadar telah menjadi sorotan orang-orang sekeliling. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menegur atau menghentikan keributan mereka, malah kelihatan menikmati apa yang dilakukan ketiganya. Kapan lagi bisa lihat acara lawak gratis secara _live_. Kecuali Akashi Seijuurou yang enggan melihat wajah satu-satunya gadis dari _trio lawak dadakan_ tersebut karena masih malu akan kejadian kemarin.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Saat istirahat makan siang. Shino mengajak Hyuuga, Sakurai, Mayuzumi, dan Moriyama ke atap untuk makan sekaligus berbicara melaui e-mail. Bahkan Kiyoshi dan Izuki ikut serta. Disana Shino mengatakan bahwa Jun tidak bisa membantu lagi dan menceritakan alasannya.

"Jadi... temanmu itu tidak bisa membantu lagi?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Kasihan sekali, Takahashi-_chan_..." gumam Izuki.

"Kuharap itu tidak membuatnya trauma," tambah Kiyoshi.

"Aano... Maaf..." Sakurai bersuara. "Sepertinya... aku akan mengatakannya..."

"Mengatakannya?" beo Moriyama.

"Maaf kata-kataku tadi agak menggantung. Hmm... Kupikir aku akan menyatakan perasaanku segera kepada Momoi-san."

"He? Serius? Tapi kita belum tahu kejelekan Akashi..." Kata-kata Hyuuga keburu dipotong Sakurai.

"Aku rasa itu bukan cara yang baik. Ma-maaf aku mengatakan hal ini pada _senpai_. Tapi kurasa meraih cinta dengan menunjukan kejelekan orang lain hingga mencari-cari kejelekannya itu sangat buruk. Aku tahu jika Akashi bersaudara adalah orang yang hampir sempurna, tapi meski begitu aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku ingin tetap mengatakannya. Kita juga tidak bisa bergantung pada orang lain dalam masalah ini. Takahashi-_san_ sampai melalui hal tak enak karena mencoba membantu kita. Ku-kupikir jika aku bergantung pada orang lain, aku ragu jika Momoi-san tidak menganggapku sungguh-sungguh."

Semua terdiam seribu bahasa menatap Sakurai yang terus menunduk menatap _bento_-nya yang terlihat _girly_. Kiyoshi tersenyum sembari diam-diam menangis terharu dan menyeka air matanya sambil berkata dalam hati, 'Ah, Sakurai-_kun _sudah jadi anak yang tangguh sekarang.'

"Ma-maafkan aku karena terlalu cerewet. Maaf. Maaf."

"_Ganbatte ne_!" Shino nyengir.

Sakurai terdiam mendengarnya. Semuanya memandang Sakurai seolah mata mereka berkata 'Kamu Pasti Bisa!'

"_Um_! Terima kasih semuanya."

Senyum penuh keyakinan itu muncul di wajah Sakurai Ryo.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pulang sekolah nanti Sakurai akan nembak Momoi. Kau juga ikut doa, yah~ **_**(****)**

Jun tersenyum membaca SMS dari Shino. Ia pun segera membalas SMS tersebut.

_**Pasti! Aku sudah tidak sabar **_**{*****}**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya Cuma minjem karakternya, kecuali Jun, Shino, dan Miemi.

**Warning:** AR, AU!Teiko High School, AA, OC, OOC, Twin!Akashi, sibling!Kuroko, humor gagal, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

.

.

.

Momoi deg-degan. Ruang kelas 1-A telah sepi. Hanya ada dirinya seorang yang tengah duduk di pinggir meja dekat jendela. Sinar matahari senja menyinari dirinya dan jendela yang terbuka membuat rambut pink-nya tertiup pelan.

"_Maaf, Momoi-san. Pulang sekolah nanti bisakah aku bicara padamu berdua? Akan kutemui di kelas."_

Itulah yang dikatakan Sakurai pada Momoi ketika jam istirahat. Momoi merasa _deja vu_. Sungguh. Ia penah melihatnya di film atau novel. Seorang cowok meminta berbicara berdua kepada cewek yang disukainya.

'Apakah ini _pernyataan cinta_? Aah... Aku sungguh deg-degan... Tapi aku...'

~o~

"Apa... penampilanku oke?" tanya Sakurai dengan gugupnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau gagah," kata Shino meski sebenarnya penampilan Sakurai seperti biasanya.

"Berjuanglah, Sakurai-_kun_," kata Jun memberi semangat.

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga mendorong Sakurai untuk melangkah menuju ruang kelas. Moriyama dan Mayuzumi yang merupakan anak kelas 3 pulang duluan karena nanti malam ada les dan Izuki sedang ada keperluan di ruang OSIS

Setelah dilihatnya Sakurai memasuki kelas mereka pun bubar menuju pintu gerbang. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu Akashi bermata kuning dan poninya agak pendek, Seichirou.

"Tidak pulang?" tanya Kiyoshi sekedar basa-basi.

"Buku catatanku ketinggalan di kelas. Aku mau mengambilnya," jawab Seichirou tanpa menoleh dan tetap berjalan ke depan.

"_Sou ka_."

Beberapa langkah kemudian. Baik Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Shino dan Jun menghentikan langkahnya. Langsung saja mereka berbalik dengan wajah terkejut dan─

'GAWAAAAAT...!'

─berteriak sekencang-kencangnya meski teriaknya itu hanya di dalam hati. Kelas Seichirou adalah kelas 1-A, tempat Sakurai akan menembak Momoi.

"Gawat, nih. Kalau ada Akashi, Momoi bisa kecantol sebelum Sakurai menyatakan perasaannya," ucap Shino.

"Jadi harus gimana? Seichirou itu menakutkan, lho. Banyak yang enggan berhadapan dengannya," ucap Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-_senpai_ berkata begitu malah jadi susah menghentikannya," ucap Jun.

"Ayo!" Shino berlari sambil menyeret Jun dan Hyuuga. Kiyoshi mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka berlari hingga objek bersurai merah terlihat dimata mereka.

"Tunggu dulu!" Shino mendadak mengerem langkahnya dan menepuk kedua pundak Jun. "Jun, kuserahkan padamu," ucap Shino.

"Lha? Kenapa aku?"

"Aku baru saja punya ide. Bilang padanya kalau kau juga ketinggalan barang dan hendak ke kelas. Tawari dirimu untuk sekalian mengambil catatannya."

"O..oooh... Eeeh?!"

"Sana!" kata Shino sambil mendorong Jun ke depan.

Dengan takut-takut, Jun pun berlari kecil menghampiri Seichirou. "_I-Iinchou_...!" panggil Jun setengah berseru.

Seichirou langsung menoleh. "Ada apa Takahashi Jun?"

Efek cahaya senja dari jendela membuat banyak bayangan menutupi wajah Seichirou, matanya yang selalu mengeluarkan aura layaknya karakter antagonis ini pun membuat dirinya terlihat menyeramkan. Jun gemetaran takut dibuatnya namun tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh Shino.

"A-ano... Biar aku saja yang mengambil bukumu. Kebetulan aku juga ada barang yang tertinggal di kelas."

"Tidak usah."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok. _I-iinchou_ sendiri pasti lelah dengan urusan Komite Disiplin, kan? Ma-makanya biar aku saja yang ambil. _Iinchou_ diam dulu disini, ya."

Jun segera berlari meninggalkan Seichirou sebelum pemuda itu sempat berucap. Dari kejauhan 3 pemuda yang mengintip menghela nafas lega.

'_Good job_, Jun/Takahashi,' ucap ketiganya dalam hati.

~o~

Jun sudah berada di dekat pintu kelas. "Aku harus tunggu disini dulu, ya. Kira-kira Sakurai-_kun_ berhasil tidak, ya?" bisik Jun.

"Maafkan aku..." sebuah suara terdengar di balik pintu. Itu suara Momoi.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti, kok." Kali ini terdengar suara Sakurai.

"Sekali lagi maaf."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar membuat Jun panik. Ingin sembunyi di kelas sebelah namun pintu keburu terbuka.

"Ah! _Ko-konichiwa_, Momoi-_san_. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Jun tersenyum, berpura-pura tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ah... Um." Momoi hanya menagguk sambil balas tersenyum. "Takahashi-_san_ belum pulang?"

"Aku mau mengambil barang yang tertinggal."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. _Ja nee_.."

"_Jaa_.."

Mata Jun memandang punggung Momoi yang tengah berlari menjauh.

"Takahashi?" Sakurai memanggil membuat gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aaah... Ada sesuatu tadi..." Jun pun memasuki kelas mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sakurai.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sakurai-_kun_?"

"A-aku ditolak..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Bibirnya begetar dan kepalanya ia garuk meski tidak gatal.

"Sakurai-_kun_..." gadis itu menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu dengan tatapan iba, "Kau sudah berusaha. _Otsukaresama desu_." Jun tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghibur Sakurai, ia berharap kata-katanya bisa menghibur walau sedikit.

"Terima kasih." Setitik air mata mengalir namun segera di sekanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Padahal aku sudah tahu akan begini… Padahal aku sudah siap… Tapi… Maaf, aku terlalu emosional. Maafkan aku yang baperan."

Jun hanya bisa mengusap-usap bahu pemuda itu.

"Lama juga, ya.." ucap seseorang di pintu kelas.

"_I-Iinchou_," gumam Jun agak kaget ketika menoleh dan mendapati sang Ketua Komite Disiplin berdiri bersandar di pintu. "Ah. Maafkan aku akan mengambil bukunya sekarang."

"Tidak usah." Seichirou berjalan melewati Jun dan Sakurai menuju bangkunya dan mengambil bukunya di kolom meja. Baik Sakurai maupun Jun hanya diam menunduk.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang sebelum sekolah tutup," Seichirou bersuara kembali saat keluar kelas.

"_Ha-haik_," jawab keduanya.

'Ta-tadi dia marah nggak, ya karena aku lama?' Jun bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan wajah pucat.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Di kelas 1-A saat pelajaran kosong, Jun dengan asyik menulis nota tentang tema komik yang akan dia buat untuk festival budaya. Festival memang masih jauh tapi tidak ada salahnya menulisnya sekarang. Kalau bikinnya pas dekat-dekat festival, nanti kelabakan, gitu kata Mayuzumi-_senpai_.

Tadi pagi, ia langsung ditemui oleh Momoi. Gadis itu bertanya apakah Jun mendengar percakapannya dengan Sakurai atau tidak. Dengan ragu ia mengiyakannya. Momoi agak merasa bersalah pada Sakurai tapi tidak bisa menerimannya karena ia memang ia tidak mencintai pemuda itu dan meyukai pemuda lain. Jun mengatakan itu tidak salah. Yah, memang lebih baik jujur.

Meski Jun menyukai seseorang namun ia tidak begitu mengerti rasanya ditolak atau menolak cinta seseorang. Pasti ada rasa sakit antara kecewa dan bersalah. Jun merasa sama sekali tidak memberi kata-kata penghibur yang baik pada Sakurai dan Momoi.

'Bagaimana denganku, ya?' Jun menjadi paranoid sekarang, khawatir.

"Yo, Jun-_chan_!" seru Reo menepuk bahu Jun membuat gadis itu kaget dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Mi-Mibuchi-_senpai_, ada apa?"

"Ini untukmu~" ucap Reo sambil mengambil salah satu tumpukan kartu putih ditangan kirinya dan memberikannya pada Jun.

"Kartu anggota Akashi... Fan Club..?" Jun langsung _sweatdrop _melihat kartu ditangannya.

"Yaah... banyak anggota baru jadi kartunya agak lama dibuat."

"Oouh... A─"

"Aku mau bagiin kartu ke anggota baru lainnya. _Jaa nee_~"

"O-oke..."

Masih _sweatdrop_, gadis itu memandang kartu miliknya. Tertera nama lengkapnya dalam huruf Jepang dan romaji, dipojoknya tertera nomor T1293. Entah apa maksudnya.

'Kenapa Mibuchi-_senpai_ bisa salah paham begini, sih. Ya, sudahlah.' Jun menaruh kartunya di kolom meja dan kembali berkutat dengan nota-nya.

"Takahashi-_chan_, Shino dan aku mau pergi ke game center di toko yang baru, kamu mau ikut? Anak-anak yang lain juga ikut."

"Ikut."

"Oh, iya. Jun-_chan_!" seru Reo hanya menampakan kepalanya di kelas. "Nanti sore ada pertemuan antar anggota. Pastikan kau hadir, ya. _Jaa_.." Reo langsung melenggang pergi.

"..."

"Ano... Kalau kau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa."

"Aku mau ikut! Mibuchi-_senpai_, aku terlanjur ada janji!" Jun pun nge-gas mengejar Mibuchi secepat balon yang udaranya dilepas dadakan.

~o~

Segerombolan anak SMA Teiko angkatan kelas 1 berjalan menuju wilayah pertokoan seperti yang dijanjikan. Sebagian besar adalah anak lelaki dan sedikit anak perempuan. Mereka semua berbeda klub dan kelas, namun diantara mereka ada juga yang 1 klub dan 1 kelas dan beberapa dari mereka adalah teman sejak SMP.

"Ah, disini tempatnya teman-teman," ujar Furihata Kouki, pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata kucing, dan merupakan teman satu klub Shino dan sekelas dengan Jun.

"Ini toko baru itu? Banyak sekali yang dijual..." ucap seorang gadis berambut pendek biru, Kurosawa Asami, teman SMP Jun dari kelas 1-D dan juga atlet klub voli.

"Kami mau ke tempat fotokopi dulu," kata Shino langsung pergi diikuti Furihata.

"Aku mau ke sana," ucap Asami pergi ke tempat permainan lempar bola basket, diikuti oleh Takao, Kuroko, Kagami dan 2 orang lainnya.

Sisanya berpencar untuk belanja dan mencoba game disana.

DOR! DOR! BANG! DOR! BANG!

Sakurai dan Jun tengah bermain _game_ menembak, dimana mereka mengarahkan pistol ke layar untuk menembak bebek dan akan ditertawakan oleh seekor anjing bila gagal.

"Takahashi-_san_, sangat mahir bermain _game_ menembak, ya..."

"Tidak juga. Aku selalu kalah dari Shino, khususnya saat main _game fighting_."

"Takahashi-_san_ dan Shino-_kun_ sangat akrab, ya..."

"Tidak juga, sih... Ah! Meleset."

Mereka pun tukar posisi, giliran Sakurai yang menembak.

"Aku ini satu SMP dengan Shino-_kun_ bahkan pernah sekelas dengannya. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak akrab."

"Begitu, kah? Kukira dia anak yang cukup supel."

"Dulu... aku takut dekat dengannya. Bukan hanya aku, semuanya juga takut dengannya." Kilasan masa lalu saat SMP muncul. Sakurai tersenyum namun terlihat sedih disaat bersamaan. "Karena dia itu sangat pendiam, selalu menyendiri, dan merupakan anak pengusaha keluarga Shino. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja."

DOR! Tembakan meleset. Jun mengambil alih giliran.

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Ada rumor kalau Shino-_kun_ terlibat perkelahian dan ikut suatu geng berandalan sampai dipanggil oleh guru BK. Aku setiap kali melihatnya aku berasa canggung dan khawatir."

BANG! Tembakan meleset. Kini giliran Sakurai.

"Tapi sekarang dia berubah... sejak bertemu dengan Takahashi-_san_. Dia jadi lebih ceria dan punya banyak teman. Aku sangat senang. Takahashi-_san_ telah menolong Shino-_kun_ hingga menjadi sekarang. Ah! Meleset lagi..."

"Sakurai-_kun_ sangat baik. Tapi sebenarnya aku lah yang ditolong olehnya."

"Eh?"

BANG! DOR! BANG!

Layar pun berganti menampakan tulisan game over dengan kemenangan Jun yang berhasil menembak lebih banyak.

"Aah... Aku kalah..." Sakurai menghela nafas.

"Mau main lagi?"

"Ti-tidak perlu."

"Mau main yang lain?"

"Sakurai, kau tak apa?" tanya Shino tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," jawab Sakurai sambil tersenyum. "Aku memang kecewa tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok. Di sisi lain sebenarnya aku merasa agak lega karena telah mengatakannya pada Momoi-_san_. Jadi...aku tidak menyesal."

"Lagipula selama aku bisa melihat Momoi-_san_ bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku. Karena itu jika Momoi-san menyukai orang lain, aku hanya bisa berdoa agar dia mendapat cintanya dan berbahagi." Sakurai menjawab sambil menunduk tanpa melepas senyumannya.

"Sakurai..."

"Ya?" Sakurai menoleh.

"Ka-kau sangat... baik... Aku... Aku... snif... salut... padamu... Hiks... Prrrffft...!" Shino menangis tersedu-sedu lalu membuang ingusnya dengan tisu yang disodorkan oleh Jun.

Sakurai sweatdrop. "Kenapa malah kau yang nangis?"

"Habisnya... hiks... habisnya..."

Sakurai tersenyum lembut memandang pemuda yang tempat duduknya bersebelahan dengannya. "Shino-_kun_, kau sungguh baik," bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Yosh! Mau main game basket disana? Kau cukup jago melempar, kan?"

Setidaknya sekarang Shino ingin Sakurai bersenang-senang.

Diam-diam Sakurai merasa menyesal karena baru sekarang ia menyesal telah memandang negative Sino saat SMP dulu.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Apakah semua sudah berkumpul disini?" tanya pemuda berkacamata dan memiliki rambut hitam. Mata yang bersembunyi dibalik lensa itu memperhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama.

Pemuda itu, Imayoshi Syouichi adalah ketua klub mading/berita.

"Semua sudah hadir ketua!"

"Yosh. Kalau begitu langsung saja. Kelas 3 dan 2 ada kegiatan karya wisata dan pembelajaran di lapangan di Kyoto. Jadi selama kami pergi anak-anak kelas 1 yang mengurus klub ini." Mata sang ketua langsung melirik anak-anak kelas 1. "Furihata Kouki, Hanazawa Sakura, Shino Akari, dan Kawahara Koichi. Kuserahkan urusan klub pada kalian."

"_Haik_!" Seluruh anak kelas 1 berseru dengan kompak.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya cuma minjem karakternya, kecuali Jun, Shino, dan beberapa OC lainnya.

**Warning:** AR, AU!Teiko High School, AA, OC, OOC, Twin!Akashi, sibling!Kuroko, humor gagal, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

.

.

.

"Iyaaah... Akhirnya kita bisa pergi juga ke Kyoto. Sudah lama aku ingin kesana..." Imayoshi bermonolog.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu di senangi, kan. Kyoto itu masih di Jepang," komen pemuda yang duduk disebelah Imayoshi, Hanamiya Makoto dengan tampang datar nan cuek sambil membaca buku panduan.

"Kau ini tidak asyik."

"Lain cerita jika kita berkarya wisata di Paris atau London. Lebih greget pastinya."

"Sekolah akan bangkrut jika membawa ratusan murid ke sana."

"Maa... Aku tidak keberatan sebenarnya dengan Kyoto asalkan... He?!" Hanamiya meraba-raba tas kecilnya dengan wajah panik kemudian.

~o~

"Sepi sekali tidak ada _senpai_..." keluh seseorang yang tengah menyeduh teh di sudut ruang OSIS. "_Kaichou_ mau teh?" tawarnya.

"_Arigatou_ Midorima," ucap sang Ketua OSIS.

Manusia jangkung dengan nama Midorima Shintaro ─tercantum di tag nama bajunya─ menaruh cangkir di meja Seijuurou yang tengah memeriksa lembaran-lembaran kertas di mejanya.

Saku milik Seijuurou bergetar diiringi sebuah lagu. HP-nya berbunyi.

"Siapa?"

"Imayoshi Syoichi dari kelas 3. Ada apa dia menelepon?"

_**PIP!**_

"_Moshi-moshi_─"

"_**Furihata! Tolong kau ke Kyoto sekarang! Penting! Kameraku tertinggal!"**_

"_**Tenanglah, Hanamiya!"**_ suara lain terdengar.

"_**Diamlah, Imayoshi! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kameraku! Bagaimana jika ada berita heboh ketika karya wisata berlangsung! Jiwaku sebagai anggota klub mading bisa meledak!"**_

"_**Maksudmu mungkin jiwa gosipmu! Selain itu kau memakai HP ku seenaknya."**_

"_**Berisik! Biarkan aku bicara! Furihata, pokoknya kau harus ke Kyoto membawa kameraku!"**_

"_**Itu enggak mungkin─"**_

"_**Kalau kau tidak membawanya, siap-siap hukuman saat aku pulang nanti."**_

"_**Woi! Dengarkan a─"**_

_**PIP! Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...**_

"..."

"_Kaichou_?" Midorima memiringkan kepalanya bingung memandang Seijuurou yang diam.

Sementara itu di kereta api menuju Kyoto...

"Um... Hanamiya, sepertinya kau salah sambung tadi."

"Ha?"

"Kau salah menekan Kouki dengan _Kaichou_."

"_Nanii_?!"

~o~

"Cinta selalu bersemi ketika karya wisata tiba," ujar Shino tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kawahara.

"Maksudnya dalam karya wisata biasanya akan menjadi kesempatanmu dalam mendapatkan cinta," ucap satu-satunya gadis kelas 1 di klub mading.

"Yup. Kyoto dan taman hiburan berbeda namun susana di dalamnya bisa jadi kesempatan untuk PDKT dengan pujaan."

"Apa kira-kira para _senpai_ akan mendapat pacar sehabis wisata?" gadis itu berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri dan matanya berbinar membayangkan para _senpai_-nya mendapat cinta.

"Kita tanya saja saat mereka kembali." Shino tersenyum lalu memandang keluar jendela. 'Kuharap Hyuuga-_senpai_ bisa memanfaatkan hal ini...'

Di kereta api...

"Huachim!"

"Kau pilek, Hyuuga-_kun_?" tanya Riko pada teman disampingnya.

"Ti-tidak," jawabnya singkat sambil mengusap hidungnya.

Kembali ke sekolah di klub mading.

"Permisi," ucap sosok berambut merah seraya membuka pintu.

"Ah! _Kaichou-san_... Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Tadi ada pesan dari Hanamiya-_senpai_. Tampaknya _senpai_ salah menelepon Furihata-_kun_ ke nomorku."

Seijuurou memberi tahu pesan ─tepatnya perintah salah sasaran pada mereka.

"Hanamiya-_senpai_ ternyata seperti itu, ya..." gumam Kawahara.

"_Ie_. Sepertinya dia berniat membuat gosip tentang Kiyoshi-_senpai_ yang tidak disukainya," ucap Furihata.

"Aaah~~" semua ─kecuali Seijuurou ber'ah' panjang mengingat _senpai_-nya yang satu itu pernah kepergok beberapa kali nge-_stalker_ Kiyoshi cuma demi membuat bahan gosip. Untunglah semua gosip yang diciptakan oleh Hanamiya sudah keburu dibakar duluan oleh Imayoshi. Jika tidak maka klub mading akan berubah nama menjadi klub parpazi dan bakal dapat masalah kayak sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanamiya sendiri cuma diem aja pas berita karyanya dibakar, mungkin takut sama Imayoshi. Entahlah.

"Yak! Untungnya ada kamera cadangan milik Aida-_senpai_ disini. Kita kasi saja ini," ucap Furihata mengeluarkan kamera digital di kolom meja.

"Kenapa benda mahal begitu ditaruh sini?!" tanya Shino.

"Tapi masa kita harus nyusul menuju Kyoto, sih? Kyoto dan Tokyo itu jaraknya jauh," tanya Sakura.

"Ah, soal itu kalian tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Seijuurou membuat semua menoleh bingung. "Midorima, sudah siap?" tanya Seijuurou sambil menyentikan jarinya pada pemuda hijau yang berada di muka pintu.

"_Haik, Kaichou_," jawab Midorima sambil menutup HP-nya. "Helikopternya akan datang 10 menit lagi."

"HELI−!" semua berteriak ─kecuali Seijuurou dan Midorima tentunya─ dengan sangat kompak.

~o~

Benar saja. Dalam waktu beberapa menit sebuah helikopter hitam datang. Para klub mading dan 2 angota OSIS berdiri tepat di tengah lapangan yang luas. Tentu saja hal ini membuat semua warga sekolah tertarik perhatiannya.

"_Sugoiii_! Aku tidak tahu bendahara OSIS punya helikopter. Ini helikopter pribadi? Uwaah… Aku tidak tahu kalau Midorima-_ku__n_ sangat kaya," ucap Sakura masih memasang wajah ceria dan antusias. Lain dengan ketiga temannya yang hanya _speechless_ ditempat.

"Bukan. Itu helikopter milik Akashi Corp. Sebenarnya aku dan orang tuaku bekerja dan melayani di keluarga Akashi selama bertahun-tahun."

"Aku baru tahu soal itu…" gumam Kawahara.

"Tidak heran dia menjadi anggota OSIS. _Kaichou_-_san _pasti sangat mempercayainya…" gumam Shino.

"Dan karena itu pula dia mendapat kontak Akashi Corp..." gumam Furihata.

Selanjutnya semua terdiam karena helikopter telah dekat dan suara berisik baling-baling membuat mereka semua harus berbicara dengan berteriak.

Seijuurou memasuki helikopter dan memberi aba-aba untuk masuk.

"He?_ Ka-Kaichou_ ikut?" tanya Furihata.

"_Kaichou_ akan menunjuk arahnya dengan melacak tempat Hanamiya-_senpai_ melalui sinyal HP Imayoshi dengan alat khusus dan memberi intruski pada Onomura-_san_," jelas Midorima sambil menunjuk pilot helikopter.

"Emang dia mata-mata...?" komen Shino teringat sebuah anime yang diberikan oleh Jun.

"Oke, Furihata! Selamat berjuang!" seru Sakura.

Melihat Furihata yang terlihat gugup, Shino menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi 1 cm darinya. "Aku temani!" serunya.

Furihata agak pemalu dan penakut, jadi mungkin dia tidak nyaman jika sendirian berada di tempat tinggi bersama orang yang belum dikenalnya, begitu pikir Shino.

"Terima kasih!" jawab Furihata langsung masuk bersama Shino.

Helikopter pun terbang meninggalkan sekolah. Kawahara, Sakura dan Midorima diam sambil melambai-lambai tangannya, bahasa isyarat dari selamat jalan.

"Ini parasutnya." Seijuurou menyerahkan parasut pada keduanya, "Buat jaga-jaga saja," lanjutnya.

'Ini helikopter aman nggak, ya?' bathin Furihata dan Shino sambil menerima parasut dengan perasaan was-was.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku naik helikopter."

"Aku juga."

Saku celana Shino bergetar. Ia pun mengeluarkan HP-nya yang ternyata ada pesan masuk.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Furihata.

"Tidak tahu. Coba kulihat dulu," jawabnya singkat sambil membuka isi pesan.

_**From:Takahashi Jun**_

_**To: ShinoAkari**_

_**Subject: -**_

_**Jangan lupa oleh-oleh.**_

Shino _sweatdrop_ lalu menutup HP-nya memutuskan untuk membalasnya nanti. Bisa-bisanya dia kirim pesan minta oleh-oleh. Apalagi sekarang ia lagi bokek karena belum dapat uang jajan.

~o~

Disisi lain di sekolah Teiko…

"Enaknya mereka ke Kyoto naik helikopter…" ujar Jun di ruang klub manga.

"Oh! Ke Kyoto… dengan helikopter… untuk menemui kekasihnya…" salah seorang anggota bergumam sambil menulis di sebuah buku catatan kecil.

"Tidak, tidak," ujar Hayakawa, "Tidak ada karakter anak SMA normal yang pergi menemui kekasihnya dengan helikopter."

Dan dimulailah debat antar keduanya mengenai plot cerita.

"Semoga Shino ingat membawa oleh-oleh," ucap Jun sambil menerawang keluar jendela. Ada aura senang keluar darinya. Mayuzumi yang juga salah satu anggota klub memandang gadis itu dengan wajah super datar dan mata sayu, ia bisa menebak kalau yang ada dipikiran gadis itu adalah makanan. Jelas ia bisa tahu. Ilernya yang hampir netes itu, lho…

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Shino dan Furihata terdiam. Tidak tahu mesti apa. Hingga mereka tiba di Kyoto, mendarat di sebuah lapangan yang sangaaat luas. Ada rumah bertingkat 2 bermodel seperti rumah Jepang.

"Eh? Ini dimana?" Tanya Furihata celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling.

"Rumahku," jawab Seijuurou, kalem.

"Hah? Jadi kau aslinya dari Kyoto?" Tanya Shino.

"Oh, tidak. Bukan begitu. Kebetulan keluargaku punya beberapa rumah. Di Tokyo, Kyoto, Hokaido, Chiba, dan Inggris," jawab Seijuurou tanpa sadar membuat kedua pemuda itu _sweatdrop_.

Shino dan Furihata cuma bisa _speechless_. Oh. Sungguh dasar orang kaya…

"_Seijuurou-bocchan_," panggil seorang pelayan berbaju hitam dan berkacamata hitam yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di belakang Shino dan Furihata membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. "Mobil yang anda pesan sudah siap."

"Terima kasih," ucap Seijuurou sambil mengambil kunci mobil dari pelayan tersebut. "Ayo!"

Mereka segera naik mobil hitam yang telah terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka mendarat.

"Akashi, kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Furihata.

"Tenang. Aku punya SIM, kok."

Mobil pun dinyalakan. Hei! Apa itu yang kayak jam adalah kompas? Dan apakah itu televisi?

Akashi memecet salah satu tombol disana dan layar mirip televisi itu lalu mucul deretan huruf, tanda baca dan angka. Akashi pun dengan secepat kilat langsung menyentuhnya.

'Layar sentuh!?' Shino dan Furihata membathin berjamahan.

"_**Tujuan telah dikonfirmasi."**_ Suara mirip perempuan terdengar lalu muncul sesuatu di layar tersebut seperti peta dan ada titik merah disana berbunyip "pip".

'Buset! Mobilnya bisa ngomong!' Sekali lagi Shino dan Furihata membathin berjamahan dan kali ini dengan _jawdrop_.

Shino dan Furihata pernah melihat ini di film mata-mata. Mobil dengan teknologi canggih didalamnya. Yah, seperti itulah. Silahkan pembaca bayangkan sendiri seperti apa mobilnya (*_Author_ditabok*).

"Oh, iya. Mungkin aku telat bertanya tapi... _kaichou_, apa tak apa-apa kau meninggalkan sekolah?" tanya Furihata.

"Jangan khawatir akan hal itu," jawab Seijuurou dengan enteng, "Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan OSIS atau klub, jadi aku senggang."

"Jadi _kaichou_ cuma bosan aja, ya?" Shino _sweatdrop_ sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan 'haha..' dengan kaku.

Sebuah lagu ─yang ada di film _action_ yang nggak _author_ tahu judulnya─ pun terdengar dari radio kala mobil mulai melaju.

~o~

Furihata dan Shino cuma diam, Seijuurou sibuk menyetir. Mobilnya ngomong layaknya Gugurekasu MAP*) Cuma bedanya yang kelacak disini bukan nama tempat atau daerah melainkan HP-nya Hanamiya.

Kurang dari 5 menit yang lalu, Furihata bertanya apa arti 2 titik bergerak perlahan di layar. Akashi menjawab dengan enteng kalau titik merah itu mereka dan titik kuningnya, HP Hanamiya.

Shino jadi takut, jangan-jangan ni ketua OSIS bisa ngelacak seluruh siswa di sekolah. Kalau begitu, kalau misalnya mereka mau mampir ke maid kafe di Akihabara bakal ketahuan dong, ya.

50 menit udah sampai di tempat tujuan. Di sebuah stasiun. Dan Hanamiya sempat diam 5 menit menerima kamera yang dibawa Furihata sampai akhirnya suaranya keluar, "Kok kalian bisa sampai kemari?" tanyanya sambil memandang si ketua OSIS dengan muka super datar.

"Kan _senpai_ sendiri yang manggil," jawab Furihata dan Shino kompak dengan muka super datar juga memandang Hanamiya.

"Senpai," bisik Shino mendekati Hanamiya lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Hati-hati." Ada nada simpati di dalamnya.

Hanamiya bingung, tapi merasakan hawa-hawa nggak enak.

Akashi Seijuurou hanya tersenyum polos.

.

.

.

Bersambung….

.

.

.

*) Gugurekasu MAP = Plesetannya Google Map.


End file.
